A wireless network adapter (WNA) may be used to facilitate communication between a computing device and a network, and may function as a station (STA), which may be, for example, a network access point. A WNA may be a dual connection device, for example a WNA that may include an implementation of dual access technology, e.g. Cliffside, and may connect to two networks from an individual access point, and may use, for example Time Division Multiplexing (TDM). A WNA implementing this, or similar, technology may enable a single WNA to behave as, for example two independent WNAs, and a functioning of each may be for a predetermined and static bandwidth. Each of these functional WNAs may communicate over a network using a standard communication protocol, e.g. Bluetooth or IEEE 802.11 protocols, each network may be connected by a different communication protocol. A WNA that may implement dual access technology may act as, for example, a STA on one network and an Access Point (AP) on another network, and may perform both functions virtually simultaneously by using fixed time slots from a allocation method, e.g. TDM. Multiple devices may connect to a WNA connected on either network, and there may be a plurality of bandwidth demands, each limited in available communication bandwidth by an allocated bandwidth from a WNA.
Embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example and not limitation in the figures of the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate corresponding, analogous or similar elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.